Things Happen Here And There
by LolOmg125
Summary: I don't know what happens, and I'm the one writing it. So, the mane 6 and other ponies go on adventures that don't connect at all, I just wanna stop dreaming bout them so I'm writin them There are references to loooooots of things. And, this gets real so, all the freakin shipping. So prepare your butts for this crappy Mlp fanfic!


**Warning:This might get crude, has maaaany references to sex, and will possibly make you facepalm. I am not responsible for any injuries you might acquire, for I am a poor bum. Also I don't own this show. If I did, we would all be wallowing in whatever humans wallow , enjoy! (Hopefully)**

Twilight Sparkle trotted to Sugar Cube corner, where the rest of her friends were always hanging out. As Twilight thought, she felt more unsure about things. Everything was normal until Rainbow screwed everything up and proposed to Fluttershy (I ship it). Twilight just hoped they wouldn't do it on her library floor.

With this is mind, she entered Sugarcube Corner. She walked up to Mrs and Mr Cake. "6 Ciders please," she asked. walked to the back of the counter and poured out the hot, steamy stuff. "That'll be 35 bits," he asked. Twilight dug into her pony pocket (don't ask) and paid them. She then used her magic to levitate the cider to the rest of the 5.

"Oh,hey Twilight!Did you see my news report today?" Applejack asked. "I did," Rarity butt in," And I do beleive I owe you 50 bits." Rarity handed over the bits to Applejack in defeat. "So Twilight, did you find the one yet?" Pinkie said. Twilight had been wanting someone to love and marry ever since Rainbowdash and Fluttershy got engaged. But, she hasn't won yet. She tried dating Applejack, her ex Carrot Top, the coat hanger at that one club Berry Punch, hell, she even dated Zecora once! FUCKING ZECORA!

"No, but I know it's gonna happen one of these days," Twilight replied. Rainbow and Fluttershy were meanwhile watching the conversation, Ranbow with one hole around Flutter's neck. "Hey Twilight! What about that one chick with the bow tie! Ha know, the one that plays the giant violin thing?"Rainbow suggested. "Wait, Octavia? Sorry, she's already dating Vynil," Fluttershy added.

"Ooh!Twilight I know how we are going to find you a date, and it's going to be legend.." Rarity started. "Oh god..." Applejack said. "DARY! Now a Twilight, dear, meet me at my boutique, and suit up!" Rarity finished as she galloped out of the bakery (with the new added bar) and to her boutique. "Somethin tells me this ain't gonna end well. Careful Twi," Applejack reminded. With a look of great hesitation, Twilight ran to Rarity's place.

When Twilight bust in through the door in bare coat, Rarity groaned. She wore a pout on her face. "You didn't suit up! Why doesn't anypony suit up!?" She yelled, mostly to herself. Twilight rolled her eyes. "So, what was your idea again?"Twilight asked. Rarity lit up. "We are going to sneak into the princess's castle and you are going to find someone to date! While I go _taste_ some royal guard," Rarity explained. Twilight's jaw dropped and her eyes dilated. "Wha...WHAT?! We would be banished if we were caught! You don't wanna end up like Twist do you?" Twilight raged. "Oh darling, don't be so uptight, it'll all be fine," Rarity enclosed.

Rarity then grabbed hold of Twilight's hoof and dragged her outside. The walked a couple miles before Rarity stopped. She cleared her throat. "TAXI!" She screeched. All of a sudden, a taxi car pulled up to the two with great annoyance went inside of the taxi.

Surprisingly, the taxi car driver was Pinkie Pie! "Oh hi girls,where you headin?" Pinkie asked. "Pinkie, why are you a taxi driver?" Twilight pointed out. Pinkie giggled. "I'm makin some more cash for Sugarcube Corner!"she answered.

"That aside, we would like to go to Canterlot please," Rarity commanded. With that, Pinkie stepped on the pedal and screamed a might scream full of power as she zoomed off.

"Pinkie! Don't kill us all!" Twilight pleaded. Rarity and a Twilight were having heart attacks. The wind furiously blew against their faces as Pinkie continued to ignore their screams of terror. "YEAH!DO YOU FEEL THAT GIRLS THATS POWER!" Pinkie yelled.

Suddenly, Pinkie's car came to a sharp, hard halt. Twilight and Rarity smushed up against their seats. "That'll be 15 bits please," Pinkie requested calmly. With her mane in a jumble, Rarity gave Pinkie the money. The two mares stepped out of the taxi with a scarred look on their faces. "Have a good day!" Pinkie cheerily said as she drove off.

Then, Rarity again dragged Twilight to the castle. They exchanged glances as the arrived at the place. Rarity used her magic to open the window, as the duo climbed in.

"Your insane!" Twilight said. Soon the pair came across a group of ponies in an area, where the princesses were seated! Rarity smirked. "Your never gonna get laid with that attitude!" Rarity nudged. Let's play a game called "Have You Mer Twilight" Rarity begun. "Not this again!" Twilight wined. Rarity then grabbed some random pony and said," Hey, have you met Twilight?" As she ran away. Twilight's eye twitched, but then she gaped at who the pony was It was none other than... Princess Luna.. God damnit.

"T-Twilight Sparkle? What are you doing here? It's not like you to break the rules," Luna said. Twilight scratched the back of her head and chuckled. "Rarity sorta dragged me into this mess," Twilight cleared up. But then, Twilight remembered what she had come here (rather for forcefully) for! To find love! She then stared into Luna's grabbed Luna by the hoof, and brought her to a closet near by, and locked the door.

"Twilight, what are you doing?" Luna asked quietly, with a blush slowly starting to spread across her face. "You'll see," Twilight said as she started to make out with Luna.

[Insert Lemon Here]

Both mares were panting with bliss. "Are we now a couple?" Luna asked, with a hopeful look in her eyes. Twilight laughed. "Only if you want to be.." Twilight trailed off. Luna smiled. "It's best if you head home, or my sister will be suspicious,goodbye Twilight Sparkle," Luna said as Twilight walked out of the closet with victory.

Twilight then spotted Rarity and caught her off guard.

"Rarity, we have to go!" Twilight said, still with a cheeky grin on her face,and Rarity smirked.

"Looks like the **both** of us got laid tonight."

 **Lets face it this was pretty awful. But If you continue to read this is would mean a bunch. Here's the deal. Instead of telling me what I did right, tell me what to work on. To me, complements are just fancy lies. So, give your criticism!**


End file.
